


Pixar Coco One Shots

by Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For/pseuds/Fanfictions_No_One_Asked_For
Summary: pretty much my guilty pleasures stories that I can't find in the fandom.gonna be all miguel tbhex:sick miguelmiguel deathmiguel x readerskele fam worrying over miguel





	Pixar Coco One Shots

Hi, so I've read all the fanfic that appeal to me so now it's time to write my own to get my fix. 

updates are gonna be really slow, when school ends I might upload more. 

Feel free to comment some requests if you have any


End file.
